Bear Gate
The Bear Gate, also known as the 30 Bee Gate, leads to the 30 Bee Area. It is located past the Mountain Top Field, between the Ticket Shop and the Mountain Top Instant Converter. 30 bees are required to pass through the gate. The 30 Bee Area is currently considered unfinished and only contains a quest-giving Onett and a couple of secrets. To reach Onett, just walk through the gate, go all the way up the ramp, and you'll see him on the platform a little bit left from the center. Locations The Bear Gate contains the following: * Onett * Shadow Bear Secrets Inside the 30 Bee Area * There is a ticket token on the left side of the gate. It gives 10 tickets. Enter the gate and before going up the ramp, turn left and walk to the corner. Turn left again and you will find a ticket token, containing 10 tickets. * Underneath the platform is a shadowy, mysterious bear. He is floating in mid-air, just like Gummy Bear used to do. Its appearance is similar to Tunnel Bear as they both have no skin, just solid black. In front of him is a token for a Diamond Egg. Unfortunately, the floor around him is made of a shadowy substance that deals damage to you rapidly. ** To reach the egg token, equip the parachute or the glider. (The parachute can actually make this much easier) Go up to where the ramp meets the platform. Jump to the side and immediately deploy the parachute. Make a beeline for the front of Shadow Bear where you can just make out the sparkle of the token. You will die as soon as you land, but you get to keep the egg. (The egg is floating slightly above the floor). Outside the 30 Bee Area The front of the gate (i.e. without going through it) can be used to obtain ticket tokens: * Jump off the tip of the Riley (red) Guard side, then parachute to the token on a cloud high above the Pine Tree Forest and Pumpkin Patch. * Jump up on the Instant Converter, and from there to the Bucko (blue) Guard's bottom tier. Go all the way to the end, then parachute down to the top of the largest pineapple in the Pineapple Patch. Both tokens give 3 tickets each. Bypass This has been patched by making the gate solid if you don't have 30 bees. To get through the gate without actually having 30 bees, join a server and choose the rightmost hive (the one closest to the red cannon). Make sure your bag is empty, then reset your character. Quickly, while the spawn protection bubble is still active, use the Red Cannon to get to the Mountain top, then run through the gate. (The Glider might help, but make sure you don't deploy it too early.) If the method seems to be difficult to replicate, activate either Royal Jelly Dispensers, gifted or ticket, and receive a Haste+ Token. Reset, then attempt the Red Cannon method immediately. The double movement speed boost will provide enough time to propel through the gate. Gallery OnettQuestGiver.png|Onett, but this time he isn't just a statue, he's a Quest Giver! MysteryBear.png|A mysterious bear dancing in the shadows, with a collected Diamond Egg token in front of him. 30BeeTicket.png|The ticket token's location Trivia * Bear Gate is the biggest gate in Bee Swarm Simulator. * The Bear Gate also requires the most amount of bees to bypass. * This is the only gate that does not have a field. * This is the only gate where buying Hive Slots is a requirement. * The area beyond the gate is indoors, not outdoors. * Right next to the bear gate’s crown there is an invisible platform. Category:Gates Category:Locations